The Wonder Pets!/Image Gallery
Intro Nick_Jr._TV-Y_(large)_Wonder_Pets.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Thrush SingingA PE915510 Season 1 Ep 1.: "Save the Dolphin!"/"Save the Chimp!" bandicam 2018-12-01 21-38-20-344.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050503 Ep 2.: "Save the Unicorn!"/"Save the Penguin!" Ep 3.: "Save the Sea Lions!"/"Save the Kangaroo!" Ep 4.: "Save the Caterpillar!"/"Save the Crane!" Ep 5.: "Save the Duckling!"/"Save the Kitten!" Ep 6.: "Save the Pigeon!"/"Save the Dinosaur!" Ep 7.: "Save the Cow!"/"Save the Skunk!" Ep 8.: "Save the Swan!"/"Save the Puppy!" Ep 9.: "Save the Tree!"/"Save the Elephant!" Ep 10.: "Save the Panda!"/"Save the Mouse!" bandicam 2019-06-12 18-05-03-214.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boingohyoyo CRT016203 Ep 11.: "Save the Camel!"/"Save the Ants!" Ep 12.: "Save the Hedgehog!"/"Save the Crocodile!" Ep 13.: "Save the Bullfrog!"/"Save the Poodle!" Ep 14.: "Save the Sheep!"/"Save the Hermit Crab!" Ep 15.: "Save the Black Kitten!"/"Save the Yak, the Pig and the Dancing Bear!" Screen Shot 2019-11-06 at 1.30.20 PM.png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL Ep 16.: "Save the Reindeer!" Ep 17.: "Save the Three Little Pigs!"/"Save the Owl!" Ep 18.: "Save the Wonder Pets!" Ep 19.: "Save the Goldfish!"/"Save the Baby Birds!" Ep 20.: "Save the Egg!"/"Save the Flamingo!" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Save Little Red Riding Hood!"/"Save the Turtle!" Wonder Pets Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING CHILD.png|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD Ep 2.: "Save the Bee!"/"Save the Squirrel!" Ep 3.: "Save the Chameleon!"/"Save the Platypus!" Ep 4.: "Save the Dragon!"/"Save the Beaver!" Ep 5.: "Save the Goslings!"/"Ollie to the Rescue!" Ep 6.: "Kalamazoo!"/"Help the Cow Jump Over the Moon!" Ep 7.: "Save the Ladybug!"/"Save the Sea Turtle!" Ep 8.: "Save the Pangaroo!"/"Save the Cricket!" Ep 9.: "Save the Armadillo!"/"Save the Itsy Bitsy Spider!" Ep 10.: "Save the Beetles!"/"Three Wonder Pets and a Baby" Ep 11.: "Save the Gecko!"/"Save the What?" Ep 12.: "Save the Griffin!"/"Save the Rooster!" Ep 13.: "Here's Ollie!"/"Save the Visitor!" Ep 14.: "Off to School!"/"Save the Pirate Parrot!" Screen Shot 2019-11-07 at 12.55.29 PM.png|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Ep 15.: "Save the Bengal Tiger!" Ep 16.: "Save the Nutcracker!" Ep 17.: "Save the Rat Pack!"/"Save the Fiddler Crab!" Ep 18.: "Join the Circus!" Ep 19.: "Save the Old White Mouse!"/"The Adventures of Bee & Slug!" Ep 20.: "Save the Hound Dog!"/"Save the Glowworm!" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Save the Raccoon!"/"Save the Loch Ness Monster!" Ep 2.: "Save the Cool Cat and the Hip Hippo!"/"Tuck & Buck!" Ep 3.: "Save the Mermaid!"/"Save the Pony Express!" Ep 4.: "Save the Honey Bears!"/"Save the Stinkbug!" Ep 5.: "The Amazing Ollie!"/"Help the Monster!" Ep 6.: "A Job Well Done!"/"Save the Rhino!" Ep 7.: "Save the Bat!"/"Save the Acting Donkey!" Ep 8.: "Save the Lovebugs!"/"Save the Skunk Rocker!" Ep 9.: "Help the Easter Bunny!"/"Save the Visitor's Birthday Party!" Ep 10.: "How It All Began" Ep 11.: "Happy Mother's Day!"/"Save the Sun" Ep 12.: "Save the Vixen!"/"Teach an Old Dog New Tricks!" Ep 13.: "Save Humpty Dumpty!"/"Save the Meerkats!" Ep 14.: "Save the Rock Lobster!"/"Help the Houseguest!" Ep 15.: "Adventures in Wonderland!" Ep 16.: "Save the Moose in the Caboose!"/"Climb Everest!" Ep 17.: "Save the Dancing Duck!"/"Save the Dalmatian!" Ep 18.: "Help the Groundhog!"/"Help the Lion Cub!" Ep 19.: "In the Land of Oz" Ep 20.: "Back to Kalamazoo!"/"Bee and Slug Underground!" Ep 21.: "The Bigger the Better!"/"Help Little Bo Peep!" Ep 22.: "Save the Genie!" What episode shots are these from?